A large number and variety of medical devices use silicone tubing to deliver fluids and gases to patients. Often, these silicone tubes must be connected to another component of the medical device in order to serve its intended purpose. For example, in an enteral feeding delivery system, a silicone tube is used to deliver nutritional and other fluids to a patient through the stomach wall. The silicone tube is coupled via a plastic connector to a dialator which facilitates the insertion of the silicone tube through an incision in the stomach. In order to properly insert the dialator and position the silicone tube, the physician is often required to pull on the silicone tube. The connection joint between the silicone tube and the dialator must be able to withstand such forces in order to avoid physical injury to the patient or malfunction of the device. Unfortunately, silicone does not bond particularly well to other materials, such as plastic, which is commonly used in medical devices. Consequently, such connection joints separate at an unacceptable rate. Accordingly, a connection joint is needed that creates a bond with silicone having a sufficient tensile strength to withstand the pulling forces commonly experienced in medical or other applications.